Robin Hoods Identity
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: He saved me, the one that fascinates me the most. That boy has something about him. Something alluring. And even I, Katniss Everdeen, the unknown warrior that most fear, is attracted to him. She has no time for this. She has to take care of her soldiers. They're her life. Will Katniss's mother make or break her? Will Katniss keep her reason to fight? Or will Snow take it away too?
1. I Was Saved

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi :} This is I-piTY-Da-FoOl :D**

**I know, this is a remake -.- you guys want the action already, huh? Well, I thought I'd see how it would be if I did another one, myself xP See what you guys think?**

**So again, thanks for reading this authors note. And I can see how many of you people see my story! XD So please review, because I KNOW!**

**Chapter 1 of Robin Hoods Identity **

Watching everyone weep and take pity on themselves makes me sick. How can they? They're the rich! Poor people in my district can't even afford a hair on their heads!

"Ma'am. You have to move. The workers can't have someone taking up our factory space." I immediately place the hood over my head, walk swiftly away. I walk past barrels and old folks. Some of the evil men in town creep through the night, so I'm okay for at least a couple more hours. I walk out into the wood, taking my spot behind a tree, listening to the birds for a moment.

The old streets are filled with cluttered messes.

_Snap._

A twig breaks from behind Katniss, she swirls around, her arrow pointed at the target. It's a small, plump, rabbit. Quickly, she releases the arrow, impaling the poor rabbit.

_More food,_ Katniss thinks as she puts the rabbit in her game bag. She then becomes just another shadow amongst the trees, hiding from the rest of the world. She runs through the woods, flying past old trees and rotting leaves.

When she makes it to the destination she's been wanting, she slows down, not wanting to scare the children. The kids are hiding from the peacekeepers, sliding down the secret passageways they used to use to get past the knights when it was during the medieval times.

All the peasants and unwelcome people would be snuck in that passage way for shelter and safety. The knights, nor the peacekeepers have found the entrance to the kingdom. Her father was the first to find the tunnel. The first to finish digging all the way through, with the help of Katniss.

Katniss and her father both finished the half-way dug through tunnel, creating so much more helpful things for all the people of District 12. There, the kids are hiding from under sewn together leaves, creating a blanket for them.

"It's okay. It's just me." Katniss calls out. The peacekeepers tend to walk past this tunnel a lot, yet they never paid close enough attention to the 'vines' and 'bushes' that cover it up.

"Katniss!" Prim whispers excitedly, running up to her sister and clinging to her. "I thought you got in trouble at the Hob again. Next time, please let Ripper have the chair."

Katniss rolls her eyes. She was at the Hob the other day, looking around for any animals to hunt in the backyard. The Hob is a remote place out in the woods, and only the hungry find it when they travel out far enough. She found it one day, hunting up in the trees, so she decided to stop there.

She knew Greasy Sae from the execution they had not too long ago. So Sae just introduced her to Ripper. Sae wanted to talk to Katniss about the oil production lately, and how her shop would have to have more wood or else it'd fall down,. So Katniss grabbed a chair and talked with her.

Not too long after that, Ripper came back and tried taking the chair out from underneath her.

"We need another chair for the hanging today." Ripper claimed, still pulling on the chair.

This was news to Katniss, but it frightened her just the same. Who was being hanged? Of course, Katniss had to save them like she had the last pair about to be hanged. Or was it a trap? Trying to lower the helper of these men out, trying to serve her justice for rebelling against the law? Could it be . . . _him?_ The one who has made her wonder over the years, toying with the thoughts and conversations she would have with?

"Prove it." Katniss had said defiantly, scooting back in her chair so she was placed in the middle, not planning to get up.

"Get up now missy." He said, ripping the chair out from underneath her. Katniss landed hard on the floor that day, her anger flared viciously too.

"Watch your back, brute." She yelled as she flung a broken piece of wood at his back, knocking him to the ground.

"You little.." Katniss kicked him in the gut, preventing him from finishing that sentence. Then she calmly walked away, feeling better now that she had released some of her anger and frustration.

It seem all she ever did was hunt anymore. And, Katniss, was kind of tired. She never rested anymore, or barely ate for that matter. But, at the end of the day, it was all worth it, seeing her sister having everything she needed.

Katniss and Prim's mother had died. Well she disappeared. She had to visit with President Snow one day, and never came back. She might have been kept up in the castle all this time, but until District Twelve over powers President Snow and the peacekeepers, they won't know for a long time.

Katniss was six years old when her mother had disappeared. President Snow sent peacekeepers to come and escort her to the castle. She never came back. My father was told she's visiting her family in District One.

But Katniss, somehow, knew that was a lie. But her father went about his business, clueless of what was happening. And maybe it was better that way. Things could have been a lot worse during that time. But shortly after Katniss and her father finished the tunnel, her father was captured by peacekeepers while he was walking down the trail.

It was her birthday. He was going to go get her something at the hob, but they took him. For no reason at all, leaving her and Prim to fend for themselves. It was a good thing Katniss had practiced shooting the bow and arrows, for if it wasn't for that, Katniss and Prim would have starved to death. Not to mention many of the other people she has helped all these years.

It always felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Katniss can shoot anything from whatever distance, it didn't matter. All the years from nearly starving paid off. Katniss could do anything. She could over power the whole kingdom if she wanted to. She could do it, without a scratch. That's how good she was.

"Katniss! The peacekeepers!" Prim whispers, ducking behind the woven leaves.

Katniss walks over to the curtain of leaves, peering out from behind the brush. There, two peacekeepers are dragging away an innocent person.

"No! No, please! I'll do anything! I'll give you everything I have!" The young man screams as he struggles against the hold of the peacekeepers.

"Stay still, and come with us. Or the punishment will be much worse than the hanging." The one laughs evilly, jerking the boy man forward. The continuing cries of the man screech in Katniss's ears, making her feel sick to her stomach.

_I can't let another person die in this village for no good reason. Especially if it's because of President Snow._

Katniss jumps out, taking down one of the peacekeepers. But the other one was too fast, he knocked the weapon out of her hands, and takes her feet out, letting Katniss hit the hard floor.

She grunts, trying to push herself up, but the peacekeeper holds a foot down on her chest, preventing her from any sort of effective attack.

"Not this time," He cackles evilly. _I can't die like this. Not here. Not in front of Prim._

With her mind set, Katniss squirms under the peacekeeper with all her might. She grabs at his legs, tearing the fabric of his pants, making him even more angry than he is hairy.

"Ah ah ah!" He taunts her, moving his finger from side to side in front of her face. "There will be no need for that until . . . Later." He smiles like he'd just won the lottery.

Katniss shrinks back in disgust, mustering up enough saliva to make it the way to this mans face. But after the first few tiny pockets of spit, it's like cotton had invaded her mouth, making it impossible to spit anything, unless dirt was shoved in her mouth.

Katniss _needed_ someone. And no one was there to help but a twelve year old girl, that was smart enough to know Katniss would be mad at her forever if she ever interfered and got hurt. But the foot on her chest was hurting terribly. And the boot was slowly pushing the air out of her, not letting her take a breath.

But just when the last wisp of air left her body, the peacekeeper was tackled. And it wasn't just anyone. It was the boy she'd been watching all these years. The one human on this earth that ever fascinated her this much.

She would never admit it, but deep down, she was calling for him. And he came. And he saved her.

**A/N: Hey everyone :D So what'd ya think of it, huh? Yeah, pretty cool huh? Well you can guess who this 'mystery' person is xD **

**But how awesome is it, that now, Katniss is the one that was intrigued by the guy first? And has this guy seen her around the time, equally fascinated? You shall find out laterrrr! Thank you for reading guys :D**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey (: I know you guys said this chapter was really short before, but now it'll be longer (:**

**So as you all know, I will be redoing this story, and my partner will be doing another shape shifter story. So if you guys liked it, like I did, you can read too!**

**Oh, and I would like you all to recognize You-can't-bandage-the-damage for her support, and advice. I've had so many other people help me also, and I would like to list them at the bottom authors note (: Thank you guys!**

**I hope you like my version of what I thought would have happened (: I hope you like it (:**

The peacekeeper groaned from the impact of hitting the ground, Cato standing above him. Katniss gasps for air, trying to get back up and fight. More peacekeepers come down the road, searching for their late cadets. When they spot one on the ground, in the same position Katniss was, with Cato, they charge.

A red mark spreads across Katniss chest, the point of the peacekeepers boot cut her along with the print. Despite the pain in her back, legs, chest, and arms, she stands up, picking up her bow and arrows.

She takes her stance, taking down peacekeepers one by one. Then it seems like they were prepared to come in battle, and more peacekeepers race down the trail. Many had weapons like spears and guns. Others only had their hands and armor.

It looked like they were about to go to war with about as many peacekeepers running their way. Maybe it was because they knew Katniss would be here, or maybe it was because they had another enemy waiting.

Eventually Katniss is taking two arrows, notching them, then shooting, hitting the peacekeepers with a dull thud. Cato is fighting off the rest in hand to hand combat. Somewhere along the way, he snatches ones spear and fights with it.

"Cato! Run!" I scream, pleading. Katniss knows there are just too many. The prisoner from before has already fled, leaving Cato and Katniss to fight for their lives. Katniss hears the trees branches sway in the wind, leaves roar around.

Then out of no where, the prisoner and a whole bunch of other warriors burst out of the woods, helping us attack. One old scraggly guy tackles to men at a time, pinning them and tying them up with some rope.

"Don't worry, great Robin Hood. We will stay by your side!" They roar, attacking the rest of the peacekeepers.

One of the warriors get tackled by a peacekeeper, and struggles to fight back. Cato runs over to the man, kicking the peacekeeper off, tying him up, and helping the man back up.

"Good job." I yell over the excited roars of my new army. The tackle men at this new encouragement, finishing off the rest of the peacekeepers.

When the men have all of the peacekeepers tied up, and put away, I congratulate all of them. I gather them all into a group in front of me. Including Cato.

"Now. This was very brave of you all for coming. Especially in my own time of need." Katniss tell them, smiling fondly at every man and woman that fought with her.

"Ma'am, we were also wondering. Instead of this being a once and a lifetime thing. Can we fight with you Robin Hood? Can we stay under your hold, and fight. We want to serve you." One man speaks up, getting on one knee and pleading.

Now this was too much for Katniss to bear. What if one might be mad at one of her mistakes? What if she does something wrong. Basically, she is going to be the person that either leads them the right path, or the wrong one.

"If you join, young men and woman, you will not be serving me. You will fight with me. We are equal, and I intend on treating you like it." Katniss says, stepping up on a bolder.

The crowd cheers with delight. They all have big smiles on their faces, they look happy. Katniss has never seen such bright smiles since her father 'died.'

"Thank you Robin Hood!" One man screams. I smile at the nickname.

"What will our next quest be?" Another asks.

It takes me a moment to think. None of these men are as good as me. Well I don't think. It took me years, just to master the bow and arrows. But I had to learn myself, with no one to tell me the secret as to hold yourself up, or to control your feelings and breathing.

I can train this group.

I can make a difference with these people.

"If you all are willing to fight with me, I will train you." I tell them, stepping back down the rock, showing them the tunnel with Prim and a few other people we have managed to hide.

"Prim. We need to move. Some place bigger. The peacekeepers will scout out this place more thoroughly, and they will find this place. We all have to move." I tell her, along with everyone else. They nod obediently and we pack.

Prim and I didn't have much to get anyways. All I had was a bow and arrows, a blanket, and my Mocking Jay pin. This is what Prim and I shared. Along with food of course. We gathered the elders we had managed to keep hidden, along with Rue.

She made it back somehow, and came through our secret passage way that led to the other side of the woods. Now that, I'm sure the peacekeepers would never find.

"Rue. Are you coming?" Prim asks, taking her hand. Rue nods, smiling at Prim. She looks sad for some reason, like she felt like she could have helped us more. And, frankly, it's what she was thinking.

"Yeah." She responds, walking along with our group.

The sun starts to sink from the sky, disappearing behind the trees, but we keep walking.

By the time we make it somewhere very remote from the village, we settle for the night.

"Can you guys climb?" I ask, walking over to a tree so I can help Prim climb up with Rue.

"Yeah." The says, stalking up to a tree of their own.

"Okay. We need to stay above ground, just incase an animal or peacekeeper happened to walk by and find us. Just to be safe." I tell them, walking over to a tree with small branches protruding from the side of the tree.

I climb up about ten feet, not wanting to go any higher incase someone needed help. I look down, watching Cato trying to climb a tree of his own. He keeps slipping, and falling back to the ground.

I decide I should help him, so he doesn't break any bones.

"Hold on, Cato." I call out, climbing back down my tree. I walk over to him, taking him around the front of the tree, and finding a nice strong branch at the bottom.

"Okay, step on this, then I can give you a push to the third limb." I tell him, watching as he climbs up two branches and I intertwine my hands, holding them above my head.

"Step on my hand, and jump up to the branch." I tell him, gritting my teeth as I waiting for the foot to land on my hand. It does, and it pushes me down with some of his weight.

It's not as heavy as most thing's I've carried around, but with aching limbs and deep cuts can hurt a lot when you put pressure on them.

Cato climbs up high enough and looks back down to me, with a sheepish smile adoring his face.

"I'm sorry." He tells me, "And thanks for… helping me with this." He nervously laughs.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, do you know how to fight with any weapon?" I ask. I could always use the help with training. Especially if it's with a different weapon.

"Yeah. I was going to ask about that. Do you think I can help? I know how to use the spear and sword. We can get twice as much done with two teachers instead of one." He grins down at me. I smile.

"Okay, I'm good with that. And no problem. I'd like to thank you also, for saving me. I owe you." I tell him, walking backwards as I watch him close his eyes. "Good night Cato."

He mumbles back something incoherent. I just trot along, walking over to Prim. She's snuggled beside Rue in the tree, trying to hang on like she was going to fall.

"Prim. I'm right here. Go to sleep. You won't fall," I laugh a little. She smirks at me and blows me a kiss. "Good night little duck."

She smiles warmly at me, and I walk around our camp site. I look around at the worn faces of my soldiers up in the trees. I climb up all of them, readjusting their blankets and positions so they can stay warm and not fall.

One boy, about two years younger than me, stopped me for a minute to ask me something.

"Robin Hood?" He calls out. I smile briefly at him. He has dark grey seam eyes, just like me, but they're lighter, full of hope.

"Yes?" I ask, tucking him back in the sleeping back we found near the peacekeepers van.

"How'd you do it?" He asks, curiousness filling his features. Confusion just filled mine.

"How'd I do what?" I ask him, brushing back the dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"How'd you survive out there. By yourself, and your sister." At the mention of Prim, his cheeks turn an odd shade of red.

"Practice," I pat his small head. "Lots of practice. And you have to know what you're going to do next, whether you're caught by surprise, or you're not. Oh and, by the way, what's your name?"

I watch as a smile slowly crosses his face.

"My name is Rory. Rory Hawthorne." His cheeks turn back to normal, but I see him stealing glances at Prim and Rue's tree from time to time. I grin and ruffle his hair.

"Well, Rory. I'm Katniss. But everyone calls me Robin Hood, as you know. You better get some rest. Tomorrow, we will travel some more. Before we train, we have to make a home." I tell him, standing up from my crouching position.

"Okay, Katniss. Though, making homes won't be too hard. My brothers and I know how to build many things. Mainly houses, which is great. We can get them done faster than usual." He grin proudly. "But, we will have to put them up in the trees, so we will still be protected."

I nod at him, smiling at the way he boasts about what he can do. I pat his head again.

"Yes, most likely it's what we will have to do. Good night Rory." I tell him as I climb back down the tree.

When I finish checking everyone and making sure there are not wounds and they're okay, I walk back to my tree. About now, I figure I'll only have maybe five hours of sleep. I yawn, stretching my limbs out while I sit in the tree, branches surrounding me like one hundred cheering arms.

I smile and slowly fall asleep.

**Oh wow guys (: I hoped you liked this chapter xP I think I did well myself (: I will be updating each chapter by the way, so yeah aha. Like it said in the top authors note, I will list everyone that has supported me, reviewed, favorite, and followed my story (: I appreciate all comments, good or bad (:**

**You-can't-bandage-the-damage**

**HeyoMyFellowReaders101**

**TheGreatName**

**Miamia114**

**POOF-you're-DEAD**

**Marisa Mellark **

**When4EVERends**

**T1nyDanc3r**

**Clover2000**

**CrazyxCrossxAngel**

**Phoenixis1**

**Vanessa Knight**

**bookwormfever**

**Devinwylie **

**musicforever21**

**Bubble Fish**

**Your Stalker**

**joannajojj**

**Rebel4Life14**

**Clovermaple548784**


	3. Captured In The Presence

**Hey aha (: So you all like it? I hope so!**

**I love all of you for reviewing :D You're truly amazing (: My beta has my one shot I've been making for you all (: It's Karvel (Katniss and Marvel) I know most of you are really strict on pairings, but do you think you could give it a shot, and write more? **

**I love all of the authors that write for Karvel, I really love anything that pairs up with Katniss. Haven't tried reading Gatniss yet xP**

**Please review (:**

When I wake up, it's because I hear the twigs snapping. I immediately open my eyes and slowly look around, searching for the threat. I relax when I see it's just our group, packing everything up for our travel.

I see Rory picking up scraps of evidence that we were ever there, hiding them under the brush by our camp site. I climbed down the tree, looking for Prim.

After scoping around several trees, picking up supplies, I find her helping Rue aid a young deer.

"Prim," I call out, glad to see her. For a minute, I thought she wandered back to our old home. "What happened?"

Prim was really into her work when I called her name, so she was surprised to see me up on the small hill, watching the two girls heal the small deer. She smiles sadly.

"When we were cleaning up, I found this deer. She broke her leg," Prim explains, wrapping the deer's leg with some cloth. "I had to help it Katniss. It seemed so hurt."

For a minute, I thought Prim would beg for us to keep the deer. But she just patched up the deer, and ran towards me. I hug her and get Rue to follow suit. Before we go, we watch as the mother deer comes back to tend for her youngling.

"You did very well, Prim." I told her, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"You're so much like mother. You're even better, I'd say." Smiling at her. Ever since our father had told Prim of all the miracles our mother had preformed, Prim wanted to be the same way. She's always wanted to help animals and people.

"Thank you, Katniss." She tells me, kissing my cheek. I smile down at her then hug her and Rue both.

"No problem, little duck." I grin at her. Rue giggles at the nickname and I tease her too, "Oh, don't worry, Rue, I'll come up with a nickname for you too."

Rue's eyes grow wide but she keeps giggling anyways. I smile at her and get up from my crouching position. I look around and spot Cato.

He's picking up the rest of camp, not there was much to clean up after anyway, but he was also spreading the leaves around. He was covering our tracks.

I nod secretly at him, showing a sign of gratitude, even if he can't see me.

"Okay, is everything cleaned up? I ask, checking to see if everyone was still here. They all seem fine and I smile. Cato comes up to my, brushing his hair back with a hand.

"How much longer do you think we will travel before we train?" He asks. I shrug, rubbing my hands together.

"Maybe just today. Then will build our camp." I tell him, smiling.

"Robin Hood?" Another person comes up to me. It's a woman, about three years older than me. Her eyes are hazel and green mixed together. You rarely ever see that in this district, because it's something you would consider colorful and pretty. But, no, that's not aloud.

What most peacekeepers and President Snow do not know, is that we basically could make the rainbow appear in the sky just as well as we would decorate our homes or district. And that is really easy.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is it okay, if we get more people. You know, for training and the building. A lot more people helped with the attack with the peacekeepers, but they had families too. They're back. Can they join?" She asks. I smile at her innocent voice, even if she is older than me.

You can't find very many innocent people or things here in the district. And certainly, with all the blood I have seen, I can't be as innocent, can I? Surely, not.

"Tell them they are welcome. And whoever needs help will come with." I tell her. She grins and runs off into one side of the forest. I wait a second or two for something to happen, then I hear the feet roaring through the woods.

You can tell they aren't the feet of the peacekeepers. Mostly because of the sound. Peacekeepers are loud and arrogant, they don't care whether you hear them or not. They will always be in range and they will shoot you if they can't reach you.

Then, tons of men and women come throughout the trees, holding weapons of their own. Man-made spears seem to be the most common weapons out of them all. I can't help but smile at all the people.

"Robin Hood!" They chant. I'm really no use to this kind of attention, and I don't need it.

"People," I try to smile widely at them, clearly not expecting them to call my name. "Welcome."

A last minute, I thought of saying, _hello_, or something stupid and make myself sound unwise or something. I want to live up to these people's expectations. The people smile at me, still marching forward until they are in front of me.

"You lead the way," Some of them bow in front of me and I feel heat rise to the tips of my ears.

"Very well," I can't help but grin a little at their joyful faces. "Let's go!"

The group cheers, and we march on. Twigs and branches crunch beneath our feet, creating echoes along the trees. Many people come up and question me repeatedly.

But all talking ceases when we make it to the edge of the woods. And along with everyone else's, my weapon falls to the floor.

**Hey! What do you think happened! I was thinking of continuing right there…. But you know how evil I am (:**

**Who else has seen my recent one shot for Karvel? Okay, some of you may have, and I'm sorry if it's sad xP When I get requests, they want them to die, or I can't just figure out a way to end it happily…. But yeah, the rest should be happier (: So bear with me!**

**I love you guys (: Hope you liked the chapter my lovely readers (: Make sure you leave some evidence that you did read ;) It's okay… I won't tell xP ha-ha**

**Later (:**


	4. In The Cave, With A Stranger

**So do I have you all wondering yet? I hope you all like it :D**

**Sorry for the wait, please forgive me (: **

**Here's your chapter (:**

My mouth stands agape, staring at the cataracts leading to the nice pond of water. Butterflies and birds float around the trees and flowers, adding more color to the peaceful place.

Cato grins from beside me, watching the water fall magically over the rocks. Water. It's been so long since I've seen this much water. I barely ever had enough for a bath, let alone for looking at.

The rest of the people cheer from behind us, glad to see the fresh, clean water.

"Come on Katniss!" Prim yells, giggling over the noise. "Let's rest and swim for a while! I know you love to swim!"

Prim taunts me a couple more minutes before I give in. It is true, I've loved swimming ever since I was little, but then our parents were taken away. Then, I didn't have time for fun.

"Okay, come on!" I laugh, running down the side of the hill with Cato and Prim. The rest of the group run after us, splashing around in the water.

Fish scatter around, hiding between rocks and algae, stuck to the dankest rocks. The cool hard rocks beneath my feet feel nice and welcoming, taking me further into the water. I hear Cato, Prim, and everyone else splashing through the water, laughing and having fun.

It occurs to me that this might have been the only time they have had fun.

"Robin Hood!" I hear someone scream from the crowd. I turn around, looking for the voice and all of a sudden a guy with dark, short hair with a lanky figure is in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask, backing up a little in surprise. The guy just grins at me, chuckling a little.

"I'm Marvel," He sticks his hand out for me to take. Slowly, but surly, I take his hand into a quick shake. "And I wanted to introduce myself and my friends, before we miss you again."

At his words I grin a little. Again? Wow, people really don't give up around here if they have their minds set.

"This is Clove," A girl shorter than me with brown hair walks up to me and smacks Marvel's hand.

"I think I can introduce myself." She snorts at the look on his face. Marvel looks at her, shocked and I can't help but laugh a little. The girl turns back to me, still smirking at Marvel.

"I'm Clove." She says herself. I like her so far, I decide in my head. She's brave and sassy. I see myself in so many ways.

"I'm Glimmer," A blonde girl walks up and looks over to the side, flipping her hair.

Okay, I can tell she's not from here. At the wealthier part of the district, maybe. But no one acts like that. But, from looking at her, I can tell she's trying to get someone's attention, and it sure isn't mine.

I look over to where she keeps glancing to see Cato. So she's trying to get his attention? For some reason, I don't like it.

"Move Glimmer," I hear another voice say. It's a deep, hoarse voice. Like he doesn't talk as much as you would think. When he gets into view I smile.

"I'm Thresh." I remember him when we fought the peacekeepers, he barreled into one of them, knocking five over all by himself in one hit. Their target, me. And he was there to save me.

Now him, I have to just hug. I smile at him. I know who he is. We've known each other since we were little.

"Thresh!" I exclaim, tackling him back into the water with a gigantic splash. Thresh's deep voice rumbles beneath me, laughing loudly as he gets back up, me still clinging to his chest.

"Miss me, little squirrel?" He smiles down at me. I nod with such intensity and climb back off of him.

"Did you miss me, beaver teeth?" He chuckles at the old nickname I gave him when we were younger. See, when we went to the school house together, we had to do a project on 'Cleavers reef.' But when Thresh said it, I thought he said he had beaver teeth. And it kind of stuck.

He nods, putting an arm over my shoulder and staring down any guy watching him and I. I chuckle back at him, smacking his arm, a way to tell him to tone down.

He's always been this protective over me. I told him all of my secrets, and he told me his. But, considering we were like six, we didn't have very many secrets to tell. Now, it's great to have my old best friend back, even though I have no clue why he had disappeared in the first place.

So after that thought, I turn to him and give him a look that he knows all to well from our teachers when we were little. The look he was always give as the trouble maker he was.

It was the, _Come and talk to me after class,_ look. He just chuckles and rubs my back before he removes his arm.

"Hey! I'm Foxface." A girl with fiery red hair comes up to me, her sly voice startling me. Just by her looks and voice, I can tell she would get by with a lot.

"Your name is Foxface?" I ask in wonder. Who would name a child Foxface?

"Well, no. But because of my looks and everything, it's what people call me." She tells me, a blush coming up her neck like the color of her hair. I smile at her.

"What's your real name?" I ask again, looking at a couple other people in line to introduce themselves to me.

"Ginger." She tells me, lowering her head a little like she was embarrassed by the name. I smile at the sound of the name. Not because I feel sorry, but because I really do like the name.

"It's really pretty," I smile even wider. "Why don't you go by it?"

"Well once things catch on, it kind of never dies down." She shrugs. "But I like Foxface as well. It does suit me I guess."

Her laugh is joyous and cheerful, and her smile brings mine out a little more.

"I'm Johanna," A girl a little taller than me, black hair, and a sneer that could kill, comes out from the middle of the crowd.

"Katniss," I stick out my hand for her to take but she just rolls her eyes at it. I keep it out for a few seconds longer than I needed to before I drop it back down to my side.

"Look, just because everyone else here adores you, doesn't mean I have to. And we certainly aren't friends… yet, brainless." She winks at me with a hallow laugh. I try to laugh back, being nice, but she knows how to get under someone's skin.

"Don't mind her," I slick and laid back voice calls out. Over the crowd, I can see a head full of bronze colored hair bob it's way through all of the people. "She's just Johanna, you'll get use to her. But… I'm Finnick."

The man sticks out his hand for me to take and I'm a little taken back by his appearance. He's really fit and tan. Like, his skin is almost the same color as his hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cato staring this way and my mouth twitches upwards a little.

He's watching _me,_ and not Glimmer.

Wait.

Why should I care?

I take Finnick's hand after a short pause and smile back at him.

"Katniss. But, everyone calls me Robin Hood." I tell him with a sigh, my thoughts taking me temporarily back to my father.

"How exactly did that start?" One person asked. I'm not sure exactly who, but it was a girls voice.

"My dad." Is all I say as I put on another smile to hide behind. "Come on! Lets have a little fun."

My smile fades a little as I walk behind the waterfall. Now I'm alone.

It has been a while since I've thought of my father. But lately, these people are making me think. What if he's still out there? He could be waiting for me to finally come and save him right now, and I wouldn't even know it.

At these thoughts, a tear slips from my eye. But I go completely still when I hear a sniffle from the corner of the cave like place.

And it wasn't mine.

**Who will she find? :o I can't wait to hear all of your responses :D So tell me what you thought please :D**


	5. The Blue eyes, Blonde haired Woman

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone... I know I disappeared for a while, and I apologize. The computer I usually type on is being stupid so it's part of the reason I haven't been typing at all. I'm super sorry :( But I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll also try to update all of my other stories as well.**

**Thank you for reading if you are :) I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter so please review, favorite, and follow :D**

**Robin Hoods Identidy **

_Previously:_

_At these thoughts, a tear slips down Katniss's face. Then her body goes still as she hears a sniffle from the corner of the cave-like place._

_And it wasn't hers._

_..._

Katniss shrinks towards the water a bit, then faces the general direction in which the noise came from.

There, sitting in rags, is a young, skinny woman. Her face is hallowed and she looks starved. The woman resembles someone... but-no, it can't be her, Katniss tells herself.

She's not here anymore... Katniss was suppose to rescue her. Could she have escaped the punishment Snow had given her? It could easily be mistaken for someone else if you hadn't known her face so well, even if she looks like she's at deaths door step.

This woman was the reason Katniss's father was stressed for weeks and weeks. Technically, it's not really her fault, she was captured. But it was enough to have her father trying to sneak into the palace multiple times to find her prison chamber. She's the one woman Katniss and Prim needed most, and they planned to get her back.

All kinds of memories and feelings start to flood her body as Katniss stares down at her. Anger, hope, happiness, and confusion overtakes her senses. The woman shivers and stares up at Katniss in amazment and awe, as if she couldn't belive what was happening.

"Katniss," Her voice shakes with such intensity, it sounds more like a croak, but you can hear the joy and hopefulness in her voice.

Hearing the name come out of her mouth, Katniss drops to her knees, her whole body not wanting to cooperate with her. Black spots start to invade her vision and she starts to feel lightheaded.

Then, with a horrible thud, Katniss falls to the womans feet, her last image is the horrified face of the woman and her bright blue eyes looking fearfully down at her.

_..._

**(Going over to Prim)**

Prim splashes Rory happily as Katniss swims around. Rory laughs and splashes her back, picking her up and throwing her into the deeper end so she didn't hit the ground.

Underwater, Prim watches as fish scatter around her, terrified at her sudden appearance. She cracks a grin as she resufaces to face Rory but he's no where in sight.

She watches as the people on the shallow end splash eachother and wipe off. But no sight of Rory.

Then, suddenly, Rory comes up behind Prim from nowhere and hugs her from behind. Prim squeals excitedly and tries to escape from his grip.

"Rory!" She yells, giggling merrily as she turns to face him. But as she looks at him, she realizes that he's pulling her away from something, and one side of his face has been hit to where the blood is pouring down over his eye. He's breathing heavily and his grip tightens on Prim as he picks her up out of the water with him.

He sets Prim behind a tree and grabs a branch, which is the closest thing to a weapon around them. Then, he turns back to the water just as Prim see's a man stalk out of the water, a rock in hand. He looks as if he's never seen a toothbrush in his life and is using a leaf to cover himself up.

He throws the rock at Rory and he ducks. The rock lands next to Prim with a thud and she turns to look at the man and boy fight.

Rory is only as old as Prim, if not a year older. And against this fully grown man, Prim didn't think that his chances at defeating him weren't that big. But just as Prim thought Rory was done with, he surprised her when he struck the man aside the head, knocking him out.

Sure, there could be more people coming after them but that was the least of Prims concerns. She rushes over to where Rory is and starts to examine the deep gash.

Really, the gash looks way worse than it really is. It just needed stiches and cleaned out, but other than that, Rory looked okay. A little tired from fighting, and of course dragging a struggling Prim out of the water could wear you out.

Thinking of herself struggling made her feel guilty. She thought Rory was playing around with her, and didn't know they were in any real danger. It isn't her fault though, because she didn't know, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty about the whole thing.

"How are you feeling?" Prim asks, watching as he winced when she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I didn't mean to set you down hard. You have a scratch on your leg." Rory says as he bends down to look at the tiny scratch. He frowns as if it was as bad as his forehead but in reality, Prims 'scratch' was hardly open and it was about an inch long.

"Rory, I don't think you did that, don't worry." Prim said, finding it sweet that he would worry over something that small.

Rory stands back up, a blush spreading across his cheeks and he laughs. He nods back over to the caveman and says,

"What do you think we should do with him?" He says lust as the man stirs.

Prim runs over to the man, pressing the branch to his neck so he won't get back up and starts questioning him.

"What are you doing here? Is there anyone else?" She asks and the man coughs, holding his hands up. Prim loosens the branch from his neck a little bit and he starts talking.

"No, I think I'm the only one that escaped. Please don't take me back to him. Please. Just kill me now!" The man whimpers. Prim scrunches up her eyebrows, confused.

"Don't take you back to who?" She asks and the man winces as if thinking of this person.

"Please! Please don't take me back to Snow! I beg you!" The man yells. Prim shushes him while Rory comes over to the mans side.

"Shhh! We're not on Snows side. Don't worry." He tells the horrified man and covers him with his jacket.

The man stares up at us in disbelief.

"You're not working for Snow? Then what are you doing here?" The man asks.

"We're going to take Snow down and free the prisioners," Prim tells him, helping the man stand up. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

The man stares at them warily before walking along with them. Prim take him over the main nurse in the group and some people gather around him to ask him questions. Sometime along the way he tells us his name is, Woof.

After getting the man taken care of, Prim and Rory just walk along the shallow water.

"I'm sorry about earlier, when you were trying to get me out and I was kind of... trying to get away. I realize that probably just made it more difficult for you-" Prim got cut off.

"It was no problem, I would have done the same. I'm just glad you're okay." Rory smiles down at her.

Then, a strange scream interupts them. At first the words a muffled but then we can hear the word perfectly,

_Help_.

Prim searches for the source of the voice until she sees someone stumble through the waterfall, dragging someone along with her. From where Prim is standing, she can see the womans blonde hair and behind her, someone unconcious with a familiar dark brown braid is being dragged with her.

"Robin Hood!" Someone gasps. Immediately, Prim sprints into the water towards her sister, Rory not far behind.

When the woman sees Prim, she almost drops Katniss as she yells out,

"Prim!" The woman tries to run over to Prim but with Katniss behind her, it was hard. So Prim met her halfway there but when she got close, the woman wrapped both Katniss and Prim in her arms, cradling them.

With Prim getting out of the situation she was just in, she was terrified now. How did this strange woman know their names? And why was she hugging them? And more importantly, what happened to Katniss?

Prim starts to thash, trying to get out of the womans arms and to Katniss. But the woman just held on tighten.

"My babies! Oh, my poor babies!" The woman kept muttering while crying. That struck Prim as weird but she payed no attention as she finally broke free and got to Katniss.

Touching Katniss's forehead with her hand for a fever and checking for wounds, Prim turns to the woman.

"What did you do to my sister?" Prim growled. Now usually, Prim was nice, happy and the brightside to everything, but now she was angry, tired, and ready to hurt someone.

"I didn't do anything. Katniss found me! Oh my poor babies! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! I saw him there too! He might have gotten out as well! He was worried about you," The woman started rambling while Prim got lost in confusion.

She switched her attention back to Katniss and she started to wake up. Prim backed up a little because, if prim was waking up like this, the first thing she wouldn't want to she is someone right in your face.

Katniss sits up and looks around. Finally her eyes land on Prim and she sigh and hugs her tight. When she lets go and turns, she notices the crying woman and she gasps.

"How? I thought... Mom?" Katniss chokes out. And then it hit me. Hard.

This woman in front of me crying and trying to talk is our mother. She escaped. And she's talking about our father possibly escaping as well.

**AN: Okay I thought that was a good place to stop :) Please forgive me aha**

**What did you think? Tell me what you think! Please! I'd love to hear what you all were thinking while reading this xP PM me, or something :) **

**But please Review, Favorite, and Follow :D  
**

**xox**


	6. It Alone Will Break You

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hia :) I'm back :P Okay small parts in here are written by my brother, and I find them funny so Imma keep them there :) For example this first part starting out this chapter was written by him. It may seem retarded, but I'm glad he's getting into writting.**

**Who knows, maybe one day he'll make an account on here and you guys will be reading HIS stories :) SO That's my shoutout to the little goof :)**

**Okay so I got two reviews for the last chapter... what happened to all my readers?! lol For this chapter I want at least 5 reviews :) Please? I'd appreciate it loads to know ya'll are still reading.**

**Here's your chapter :)**

When Rory got to them he wonders in confusion as his wound is still bleeding. As Katniss stares at him for a second... Then runs over to him in panic when she notices the gash on his forehead.

"What happened to your face?!" Katniss exclaims.

"We were attacked by a naked guy!" Rory smirks at the face Katniss makes.

"What!?" She yells.

"We. Were. Attacked. By. A. Naked. Guy. Is that simple enough?" Rory laughs. But he realizes that she didn't think it was funny at all as she glares at him. Then again, if Rory had just woke up after passing out over being in shock, he wouldn't want anyone yanking on his chain.

Then, as if to prove a point, the naked guy runs out of a tent yelling for Katniss's and Prim's mother.

"Annabell!" The stranger yells. "Stay away from that boy right there! He hit me in the face with a branch!" He yells.

"Is that true, Rory?" Katniss asks in surprise, a distgusted look on her face from the sight before her.

"Look at my face!" Rory exclaims, pointing to his gash. "How do you think I got this? HE threw a rock at me!"

Annabell starts to scold the man, asking where the rags she made him went to. The man threw his hands around in wild gestures as he explains. ROry and Prim couldn't help but giggle at the sight, but Katniss was still freaking out.

"Where's dad?" Katniss asks, "Where is dad?!"

Katniss asked again but that time, louder. Everyone looked at her and finally, she got her mothers attention.

"Where's dad?" She asks for the up-teenth time.

Her mother looks to the woods, as if overlooking a memory that was once shared there.

"Honey, I'm not sure he made it." Her mother started to sob. Tears started to flood Katniss and Prim's eyes. Prim's tears were sad ones, but Katniss's were out of anger and frustration.

"You're not sure he made it?!" Katniss yells at her mother. "You were there with him for most of our lives, leaving us to fend for ourselves, and you couldn't make sure he was safe and out of there?!"

Katniss's face started to turn red as she started ranting, and she looked over to the guy who attacked Rory and Prim.

"So you'd save, _him_," Katniss spats the words out. "But not our own father? You got to see our father, be with him, and love him, even if it was in Snows prison. Dad was there with you. And when it came down to it all, you would save your own life if it meant leaving him behind to rot in that monsters cluches?"

Katniss was close to breaking, so close. But she knew she had to go before anyone saw it.

With a few last angry pants, Katniss turns back to her mother and says,

"If you didn't love our father enough to save him, how do I know you wouldn't do the same to Prim? To me? To all of these people." Katniss then sprints off into the woods, the tears silently rolling off of her face as soon as she's out of sight.

But trailing after her, Cato calls out her name, catching up.

As soon as Cato is out of sight as well, Katniss and Prim's mother collapses, sobbing. Everyone steps back, evaluating the situation.

Katniss was their leader, their role model. And this one woman is enough to bring her down. Enough to drive her out of her sanity.

"Come on everyone, I think it's best we get ready for bed." Clove calls out, her voice holding concern and curiosity.

Prim takes one last longing look over to the clearing Katniss ran into then makes her way over to a tall, sturdy tree.

Though the problem was, she always needed Katniss's help to climb the trees.

"Hey." A voice called behind her, scaring Prim. She turned around and blushed.

"Hey Rory." She smiled.

"Um, I noticed you might need help." Rory grinned at her then looked down and kicked a rock out of the way. Prim looked down as well, blushing even more than before.

"Well, I do." She looked sheepishly at him. Rory smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Let me help." he said, getting down on a knee so it looked like he might've just proposed. Prim giggled and stepped on it, lifting herself up onto a branch with Rory's help. When she got completely on the branch, she looked down at Rory, careful not to fall down.

"Thank you, Rory." Prim smiled. "You know, you can come up here. I'd like to talk."

Rory grinned back up at her. He looked over to where his brothers and sister left, then back to Prim and shrugged.

"Okay." He said and he started to climb, putting one foot over the other until he reached a branch right below her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing imparticular." Prim grinned up to the sky.

"Well okay then," Rory chuckled at her. "What's your favorite color?"

And just like that, they went back and forth, asking random questions until they fell asleep.

_..._

Running through the woods, Katniss's tears fall, and she starts to choke on her sobs. Trees and bushes whirl past as she runs. She doesn't know where she's going, just as long as it's from her.

Then, as fast as she took off, she fell, scraping her arms and her legs. For a minute, she just lays there, wishing she didn't have to put up with this. _Why couldn't her mom just of stayed the role she was and waited till Katniss came? Why couldn't this have worked out the way Katniss wanted? Why did Katniss let that happen infront of Prim?_

Then, all of her thoughts stop at once when she hears a twig snap. From a coupe feet away, Katniss could hear someone thrashing around in the woods. She jumps up to her feet and starts to run again but a deep searching voice stops her.

"Katniss!" He yells. Katniss turns around to find Cato's scratched face.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks him, stepping up to him to examine the scratches.

"Following you," He grins down at her, taking her hand. Katniss blushes and takes her hand back, looking over to a log before sitting down on it. Casto follows suit.

"Cato, could you tell me how Prim was taking it? You know, after I left." Katniss asks, looking away as guilt spreads out through her. Cato sighs and takes Katniss's chin, making her look at him.

"Katniss, Prim took it fine. We all understand it's hurting you. It wasn't right of your mother to forget about him, but she is your mother." Cato tells her pulling her closer to him.

"I know, but when she finally comes back to us, she's not with our father. Prim wasn't happy. It probably hurt her more than anyone. I wish it just didn't happen. I knew I should have held it in." Katniss says, looking back down to the ground again.

"No, no, that's not it at all Katniss. Everyone has a breaking point. Yours has yet to be found out. When your mother and father were captured, you kept going. Yes, you were hurt and lost for a while, but you found something to live for. You haven't been broken yet. But if you don't let it all out sometimes, it alone will break you, Katniss." Cato tells her, hugging her finally.

Katniss wants to sob in his arms. They're so warm and comforting. _Maybe,_ Katniss thinks, _just maybe I can let go with him._

"Cato, why did you follow me?" Katniss asks, backing out of his arms a little. His blue eyes looking back down at her, he says,

"Because you were hurt Katniss. I may not be able to stop the pain but I can be there through it." He tells her, pulling her closer to him.

Katniss, finally believing him, lays back into his arms, inhaling his scent. He smells like a pond full of lillies and blueberries.

Looking down to Katniss, Cato smiles. Wow, he's really into it now. He's falling for her. The one person he probably can't have.

"We better get back to camp Katniss. It's dark." Cato says, getting up. But then he realizes she'd fallen asleep on him.

_Well, just my luck._ He thinks to himself as he lifts her up and carries her. She hardly weights anything at all to him, he thinks as he carries her to the camp grounds.

When he gets there, everyone has already gone to bed up in the trees, but there are no more blankets left. Cato looks back to Katniss in his arms, then looks for a tree. The breeze had started to pick up so Katniss was shivering in her sleep. Cato sighs out loud and scales the tree, going higher and higher.

When he reaches the sixth branch, he sets Katniss down. The branch is very long and wide. Just wide enough to fit the two of them. So Cato lays down beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

_God, I hope I don't get a knee to the balls when she wakes up,_ Cato thinks to himself as he casts his body over her shivering one.

After a while, her shivering stops and Cato can hear her inhale deeply then exhale. A small small comes upon her lips as she sleeps and Cato finally closes his eyes to sleep. With Katniss in his arms, sleep comes easily and soon his thoughts disappear as his breathing evens out with Katniss's.

**AN: So what did you guys think of this chapter? :) You got some Prory AND some Kato :D **

**Like I said, my brother rote the beggining so tell us what you thought of that :) **

**ALSO I am going to start a story with one of my favorite people on here :) Give it up for, minniemelol ! She's awesome :) Right now, we're getting everything sorted out for it, but I promise, you will LOVE it! :)**

**So be on the look out :) **

**Thank you guys for reading :) Please leave me a wonderful review (No haters please) favorite, and follow :)**


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Hey guys :) So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. :P It'd mean a whole bunch if I heard more from you guys, so please review :)**

**This chapter will be done in Katniss's point of view, so I hope you like it :)**

**And give it up for my now only reviewers so far, DarkBlue17, IloveFinnick4, and Catniss Child2 :D You guys are incredible :D Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**And for whoever else is out there reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Tell me what you think.**

Katniss wakes up sometime early in the morning but keeps her eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth surrounding her. She thinks back to the night before, the fight with her mother, her running through the forest, then Cato comforting her and holding her. Sometime during that she fell asleep.

Wait, maybe the camp is waiting for them to come back. At that thought, Katniss sighs and breaths in. The smell of blueberries and pond lillies comes to her nose and it confuses her. The smell is awfully familiar to her. In fact, she remembers smelling it on Cato.

At that thought, Katniss opens her eyes to find a warm, moving chest. At first, it scares her, making her heart jump. Then she looks up to find Cato's sleeping face. At the sight of his slightly smiling face, Katniss calms down. Then she realizes he's laying on her.

"Ahh!" She yelps, squirming to try and get out from under him. Cato just hums and pulls her closer to him. Katniss just relaxes. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she actually enjoys this.

_What if Cato woke up right now? Would he push me away? Would he be disgusted and apologize for being close this close to her? Would he regret even saving her from the beginning after last night?_

Katniss closes her eyes and lays back into Cato, taking a deep breath and just relaxing in his arms.

_No one has to know,_ Katniss thinks to herself. _ I can just say I was cuddling in my sleep. And I most defidently won't worry about it now._

_..._

**(CATO'S POV ) (HIS DREAM)**

_Katniss is up ahead all of the others, finding a loose brick in Snows castle. Brick after brick, she takes them down, soon building a tunnel for the rest of us. Of course, Katniss steps through the small entrance first, then signals some of us to come in._

_"Not all can come through. The rest will need to protect our entrance." Katniss orders and everyone nods._

_As Katniss and I enter the palace first, I look around to find we must be in the lowest floor, because we walked right into the dungeon. People start to claw at their prisions, begging for us to let them out. Kaniss mades a finger movement and all of a sudden all of the moaning and groaning ceases._

_Everyone goes back to their spots and sits down and Katniss calls out,_

_"Soon."_

_Then Katniss starts to lead the rest of our group up through the tunnles, leading to the higher parts, and way more cleaner parts, of the palace. Everything is quiet and all of a sudden the group's faces start to fade out into a fuzzy image._

_Then, as soon as Cato looks up to Katniss, she's impaled by a spear. She drops to the floor, spitting up blood. There, above her, stands Snow in all his power. Guards seem to come out from the walls as Snow kicks the side of Katniss's face._

_I want to go to her, to beatthe bejesus out of Snow, to save everyone. But it's like my feet themselves have be molded into the floor and my mouth clamped shut._

_I watch as Snows slodiers start to close in around us all. The faceless group we brought with us start to fight back, resisting. _

_Snow's laugh cackles all around us as I stare in horror, then the whole scene shifts._

_I'm standing in the middle of a meadow, looking around and laughing. For what I'm looking for and laughing, I don't know. Then, out of nowhere, Katniss pops up right infront of him, a face-splitting grin settled upon her peaceful looking face._

_"Catch me if you can," She laughs. The joyous sound fills the wind, and the wind carries it throughout the field. _

_Taking on Katniss's challenge, Cato sprints after her, gaining closer and closer with each giant step. Then, just as he's about a foot away from her, he jumps, tackling her to the ground. Katniss laughs and flips them around, her grey eyes staring back into Cato's blue ones._

Then, Cato's dream ended. He lays still for a while while he enjoys the warmth under him. For a second, Cato thought the tree he was laying on was somehow giving off heat. Then he remembered what happened last night.

And everything from the fight that had happened between Katniss's mother and and Katniss. Then him comforting her in the woods after she ran off in a fit of rage. He remembers after a while, Katniss falling asleep in his arms and him carrying her here. Him climbing up a tree and falling asleep next to Katniss.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and moves his head down to look at Katniss. When he does, he finds that she has wrapped herself around him. Cato grins for a second then wraps his arms around her as well.

_Has she already woke up to find herself here? Or has she been asleep this whole time?_

It's hard to tell but it doesn't matter. Point is, Katniss is still here. With him.

That's the moment Katniss's eyelids flutter open and stare back at him. Her grey eyes watch him for a minute and Cato holds his breath while she wakes up fully. Then she _smiles _at him.

"Good morning," She yawns then freezes. Then as soon as she froze, a look of horror crossed her face and Cato started wondering if he really looked _that_ bad in the mornings.

**KATNISS'S POV**

"Good morning," I yawn then look over Cato's shoulder and freeze. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Cato still as well, but not for the reason I am. Cato opens his mouth to say sometihing, Most likely to tell me that he's sorry and this is all a mistake.

But I put a finger up to my lips, quieting him. I ease up slowly from his grip on me, pulling Cato back with me and letting him climb down off the tree.

Behind him is possibly the one thing I hate more than Snow. Snow himself probably worships the hideous, poison filled creature.

And just as she thinks of this though, a terrible smell of blood and roses crosses her and she almost faints at the strong memorie that takes her over.

The only thing Katniss can hope for, is that the flashback is only a second long, for the predator infront of her was ready to strike her at any moment.

**...**

_After Katniss's mother and father were captured, Katniss had been captured for a short time as well. They all whipped her and shoved her into the ground so hard, her elbows and knees bruised almost instantly at the impact._

_People, even the guards spat on her as if she was some filthy rat. Which, in their eyes, she most likely was. But, as Katniss saw it, they were all living in district twelve, and every one else thought they were _all _disgusting rats._

_People in their cages were moaning and groaning, dreading the time they still had left to endure Snows torturing. Others were quiet, trying to keep themselves from attracting any attention. _

_Once, during the time Katniss had been kept there, someone in one of those cages were thought to be dead. Only their own repulsing stench and unmoving limbs coninced the stupid guards that he was dead._

_They tossed him out the back, not even taking another look back to his seemingly lifeless body. But everyone saw through their barred windows. Everyone saw the smart man get up and run back into the forest, escaping without struggle._

_Then, that's where they moved Katniss. You don't want any idea of what that man did to get that stench and Katniss wished she didn't either._

_As she looked around her new sleeping place, which she new she wouldn't hardly be doing at all unless it was a permanent sleep, sh found a hole in which was buried with the bodys of cut up rats._

_Their blood was spilt amoungst the floor in which the man probably layed in so it looked as if he commited suicide with the blood covering him. And then there were other things in which Katniss plans on not sharing with anyone. Ever._

_But the guards came, everyday and beat her untill she was numb. She had no clue what she had done to earn such a punishment. But for what was the sixteenth day she was kept there, she found a shovel behind one of the loose bricks inside of the prision._

_That's when Katniss grew a new found respect for the man that was kept here before. He saw it coming. May not have knew who would be kept here but gave them the possibility of escaping._

_With a fleeting glance to the door, Katniss made a silent promise to herself to come back and rescue everyone trapped in the dungeon she was being kept in._

_Then she dug away. She dug and dung, even when she had blisters the size of quarters. That was the day she escaped._

When she came back out of her flashback, Katniss watched as the creature came closer and closer to her, and she backed into the tree and froze in horror.

**AN: HAHA! You guys know how much I hate to leave you all on the edge but I have to keep you all reading some how ;D I don't have much to sday except...**

**minniemelol and I have finally got our ducks in a row and we are now writing our story :) So Watch out on both of our profiles just incase and while you're waiting, maybe you can check out some other stories ;D **

**Oh and I apologize for any misspelling mistakes I might have missed or any grammar errors :P I'm trying my best.**

**So tell me what you all think :) I'll be waiting :)**


	8. I Don't Know

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys :) I'm sure you could guess what this, 'creature,' was but oh well :) **

**I know I don't have that many people out there that like to review but I got to know whether you guys want me to continue this or not? I won't update if I have no reviews because that most likely means I'm writing something no one likes so please tell me what you think.**

**Also, if there is anyone reading, minniemelol and I are writing a new story together, incase you missed that and it will be posted on my page until she is able to get on regularly.**

**Here's you're new chapter. **

As the rattling of the snakes tail reaches her ears, Katniss is halfway deciding between just falling off of the tree or staying still and hoping it goes away. Cato made it down the tree a little ways, still not seeing the snake approaching her.

Katniss shrieks a little, hardly noticable to herself but Cato hears it and spots the rattlesnake crawling towards her. Immediately, he starts traveling back up the tree, a panicked look across his face.

"Katniss!" Cato whispers loudly. "Quit squirming!"

Katniss obeys and then Cato starts tapping the tree while traveling upward, taking the snakes attention. As Katniss watches the snake carefully, she starts climbing back down the tree.

Then, the snake strikes, but instead of going after Cato, the one it was watching for a brief moment, it attacks Katniss. With a quick shriek, Katniss drops from the tree limb, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Cato looks down, climbing back towards Katniss, but the snake had other plans.

It slithers towards Cato but when it jumps, Cato snatches it from the air and rips it in half, throwing it to the side.

And Katniss is still not moving. That sends Cato into a state of panic, finally reaching the bottom of the tree. Katniss twitches a little bit in her unconcious state. Cato's lip quivers just the tiniest bit before he dives to the ground where Katniss lays.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Cato calls out, taking her by her shoulders and shaking her. When he takes her in his arms, he sees the gash where her temple should be smooth.

Blood is smeared on the rocks on which she had fallen onto. The gash on the side of her head probably looks worse thani t really is, but Cato can't hear her breathing.

His puts his ear next to her mouth and hears nothing. Then, he places a hand on her back and feels the slightest movement. He cries out in relief and watches as her eyelids flutter underneath the morning sun.

"Healer! Healer!" Cato called out! Hoper the groups healer would come out of her tree and help Katniss.

"Yeah?" She called out, scaling down her tree. Then she rushes over, seeing Katniss lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asks, picking Katniss's head up off of the rocks and setting it down on her lap.

"There was this snake, and-and she fell," Cato stutters out, tears flowing down his face in a rapid pace as he tries to blink them away.

"Okay, umm go get my supplies from the base of the old oak tree." The healer orders, shooing him. She continues to take out the rock from the side of Katniss's face and Cato runs to the tree.

He picks up the bag full of medical supplies and runs back over to Katniss and the healer.

"Will she be alright?" Cato asks hurridly.

"I don't know," The healer says honestly, tears in her eyes.

**AN: Okay I know this is a short chapter but I'm just making sure you all are alive xD **

**Also if their are any Finnick/Katniss fans, go and check out a partnered story I am doing with minniemelol :D tell me what you think!**


	9. Why

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I laughed at the review I got from, IloveFinnick4 xD Yes, I know my readers are alive, but I want to know if you are still reading xD I appreciate all your reviews and all your support :D So this chapter is for you :)**

**Enjoy your chapter guys :)**

_Previously: _

_He picks up the bag full of medical supplies and runs back over to Katniss and the healer. _

_"Will she be alright?" Cato asks hurridly._

_"I don't know," The healer says honestly, tears in her eyes._

Immediately, Cato screams out in frustration. _ She will be okay. The healer was just saying that. It's okay, Katniss is alright._

Cato repeats this to himself for a while, at least until the healer finally sighed and sat back. Cato looks to the healer then back to Katniss then back to the healer for a second.

Then he crawls over to Katniss, putting her head into his lap and he turns her head so the wound is facing upward. As he does this he notices the way her eye lashes curl and touch her cheek. He grins a little at the discovery and looks back to the healer.

"What? Why are you just sitting there?" Cato asks the her, staring at her as if she was crazy.

"There's nothing much I can do. Everytime I went to touch her head or anything you'd growl, coming closer to her. So I figured you'd want to put the bandage on yourself." The healer tells him, fear still evident in her eyes.

"Yes, I will," Cato says, reaching over to the medical supplies and pulling out some cream and gauze.

"That's what I thought," She said and stumbled back over to her tree.

Cato takes the cream in his hand and with the other, takes the cream out on a finger and gingerly applies the smooth substance to her wound. After getting it lathered, Cato takes the roll of gauze and unwraps it slowly, careful not to get it dirty.

He takes one end of the gauze and puts it right beside her gash, wrapping it all the way around her head. Katniss's eyelids flutter for a moment then her body completely stops moving.

"No," Cato whispers. He bends down, taking her head in his hands and breathing in her mouth, helping her body breath.

After five minutes to no avail, Cato starts screaming for help.

"This can't be happening, Katniss please!" Cato screams to her. The healer, Prim, Rory, Gale, and Clove all run over in a group, hearing the yelling.

"Cato?" Clove asks, not yet seeing why he was freaking out. She glances down at Katniss then her eyes widen, dropping to the ground on her knees.

Everyone else soon follows suit, looking down to Katniss.

"Okay, I need you to breathe in her mouth Cato, while pushing on her chest." Prim tells him through her tears. Cato nods.

He pinches her nose, bending down and breathes into her mouth then gets up and pushes into her chest three times before repeating. This goes on for about ten minutes until they finally get a response.

Katniss gasps for air, opening her eyes. But as she looks up to Cato her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Katniss? Katniss are you okay?" Cato asks, putting his hands underneath her head, holding her. Katniss nods but doesn't talk.

"Katniss, can you say something?" Prim asks. Katniss just stares at her blankly. Then she opens her mouth as if she needed to tell them something important then closes it back quickly.

"That's a no," Rory answers for her.

"Now, I know this might scare you but I think Katniss could have the possibility of losing her memory and right now she doesn't want to or she is too scared to talk," Prim looks to Cato, searching for a reaction.

Not once had Cato looked up from Katniss's face.

"So... she might not remember who I am?" Cato asks slowly, helping Katniss sit up.

"Exactly, but I don't know for sure. We are very lucky she didn't just die from that hit." Prim explains, looking down to Katniss.

"She might not even remeber you?" Cato asks, at the verge of tearing out his own hair.

"Yes..." Prim whispers sadly her eyes turning glassy.

Katniss turns away from everyone, picking up her bow and stalking off into the forest. Cato lets a tear slip from his eye as soon as he turns away from the group too.

_Why?_

Cato repeats the question in his head several times until he sits down beside the lake, leaning against the tree behind him.

**KATNISS'S POV**

_Pain sears through my head, like something hit it with a bowling ball. The grass seems to be stomped down, making a path towards the meadow. Katniss walks through the trail, but after a couple feet into the meadow her feet get stuck in the mud. Water starts rushing up over her knees._

_All of a sudden, it's like Katniss is standing in the middle of a rain storm and she's in the middle of a lake, the water lapping around her. It's up to her shoulders, slowly making it's way up over her head and soon she's plunged in darkness._

_Faces swirls around her, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking down at her with a smirk. Another face is her little sister's Prim. Her golden hair floating around her. Then her father and mothers face is looking down at her, frowning at the way she's struggling beneath the hold of the water._

Then, Katniss can breathe again, and she's gasping for air. The pain in her head is magnified ten times more than in her illusion. There is someone holding her head, but she can't see anything clearly.

The images around her are blurry but soon she regains focus and she sees a man with spikey blond hair and blue eyes looking down at her. Then she sees Prim. But her mother and father are not there.

Then everything comes rushing back to her andshe remembers all the years she spent hunting and working for Prim and her mother to survive.

"Katniss? Katniss are you okay?" She hears the blonde man ask. Katniss looks up at him and scrunches her eyebrows.

She looks to everyone else surrounding her and then looks to Prim.

"Katniss can you say anything?" Prim asks Katniss. She just stares blankly at her, thinking of all the times they went cold and hungry.

"That's a no," Katniss hears a familiar voice say.

The rest of what Katniss hears of the conversation turns into mumbles as she gets lost into thought.

Then, a terrible thought strikes her. Prim might be hungry. Katniss wasn't out taking care of the food she needed to bring in. Prim might be hurt. Prim is depending on Katniss. She might be wondering why she hasn't done anything yet.

Immidiately, Katniss stands up, grabs her bow and walks into the forest, catching game for er little sister, and whoever else was around her at the time. Now she has more mouths to feed. She saw all of the people camped up in the trees. Not to mention the people surrounding her when she woke.

Bigger and more game.

**AN: I thought that was a good spot for me to stop... what did you guys think of it? I loved the reviews I got :) Thank you guys! I won't keep you to long, but what if I made another story? Would you guys tell me who I should be pairing? I'll only write it if you read it. I've already got an idea for it. I think I'll make it a cancer story. Don't worry it won't be as sad as you may think.**

**Anywho, tell me what you guys want the pairing to be and also, please check out my newer story, Our Summer Of A Lifetime ... It's a partnered story so yeah :) minniemelol is currently on vacation so please check it out! :)**


End file.
